Talk:Sadida/Strength/1
Requesting Experienced Sadida To Remake This Guide The tips and suggestions in this guide are very amateur, and it sounds like the guide was made by a level 50. Someone experienced with Sadidas (120+) should revamp this guide. In the situation that nobody makes an effort, I will do my best to ensure that people are receiving accurate and reliable information. LunuiI (talk) 20:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Tidy Up Maybe make it a little bit clearer which spells to level and which to avoid? Like grouping them in two sections, maybe? - Dashiva 11:32, 4 March 2006 (UTC) Stats? and what are the recomended stats? about str and vita? Mushd Fight Mushd To lvl 28 Permition Mmm this is more like a question to Moderators of wiki, can I improve this guide (possibly almost remake but keeping same idea) even thought i just have a lvl 45 sadida this guide was made LONG time ago, and there has been bearly any improvement. So can it is possible or its better I create a new page (thought i would prefere the first option due to been the same) --Cizagna 19:42, 2 August 2006 (UTC) : Please go ahead! Worst case we revert this one and turn your version into a separate build. --TaviRider 23:57, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Any Feed back? yeah like subject says... Any feed back ideas, comments on the struture or stuff I could add to the guide? --Cizagna 20:36, 11 August 2006 (UTC) : I think that Sacrificial Doll at L5 is a total waste, at L100 I can't imagine you needing a close range attack (with bad crit fail rate + end turn on crit fail + cooldown) that does only 100hp damage for 3AP. You'll regret it at L101 when you get L6 Bramble and are doing the same damage (at range) for the same AP. - For me it's a waste of 10 spell points. : Aggressive Bramble is pretty bad too, I'm sure most L100+ Sadida would agree with me, damage is far too inconsistent and it also has a high AP cost. - Another waste of 10 spell points. : As for leveling Earthquake and Poisoned Wind will help immensely, especially if you have an Eni friend (or alt account) to unbewitch you. Most high level Sadida I know / have known, have used it to weaken their opponents while using their other attacks to finish them off. I have seen a L80 Sadida get to L120+ within about 2 weeks using this kind of method - this is before the Double XP and XP candy. : Only other point I'd make are that Maddoll and Block are fairly useful in PvP, and also in PvM, even at higher levels. A L5 Maddoll is probably one of the most annoying thing a Sadida can set free on another player. : Very good guide. I just have slight disagreements. --old-klan 12:11, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks for your coments old-klan they will be taken on the next update :The commentary on the Sadida/Intelligence build isn't accurate, at least as far as soloing is concerned. I'm currently a level 115 Intelligence Sadida and have no trouble soloing now, nor did I have any trouble soloing when getting to this level. : More in the realm of opinion: for an Earthquake/Poisoned Wind/Insolent Bramble Sadida, in the long run (level 101+) it's better to put points into Intelligence (as suggested in the Sadida/Intelligence build) rather than Strength (as suggested by the Sadida/Damage/1 build), as at level 6, Earthquake gives 7 points of damage per round, compared to the 5 points of damage per round that Poisoned Wind does, which means that with the removal the Intelligence penalty from Poisoned Wind, a Sadida/Intelligence build will outperform a Sadida/Damage/1 build in most fights. (Exceptions being when the target has much greater fire resistance than neutral resistance.) This relies more on spells like Bush Fire and Wild Grass than spells like Bramble and Manifold Bramble, but Bush Fire benefits more from Category:Damages equipment (which are the mainstays of the Earthquake/Poisoned Wind/Insolent Bramble tactic) than other direct damage spells like Bramble since it has two damage components rather than one. Also, in most fights that matter, Wild Grass is going to be thrown down as a matter of course, for MP reductions, rather than damage. : Also, it's easier to scroll Strength than Intelligence, which makes the opportunity cost of putting points into Strength greater than that of putting points into Intelligence. Not to mention the lower soft cap on Strength for Sadidas in the first place. : All in all, the long term viability of the Sadida/Intelligence build is a lot better than this guide says. -- Toruson 18:39, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks on your comments I will try to do the proper corrections in the next revision I make to the guide, also I invite if you could work out the Sadida/Intelligence built to improve it as you have the experience for giving more pointers --Cizagna (Talk) 19:34, 25 November 2006 (UTC) i'd like to ad the thing that sac doll might not be totally useless, when you want to kill a earth based monster - lvl 59 sadida :If you want you can but the guide supports the doll, but some one posted that it doesn't so for the sadidas that read this give they have the guide that uses sac doll and the negative comment so they choose accordingly --Cizagna (Talk) 14:01, 24 December 2006 (UTC) My biggest complain with the build would be saying not to level Wild Grasses right away. If you don't level it to 5 right when you get it at 70, you're doing it wrong. Even for a str build, the ability to take 2-4 mp in a size 2 aoe, for 3ap is awesome. Wild Grasses and Bramble are probably my most used spells. Spare Points If you are a poor sadida (like me), the by level 49 (where i am at the moment) you will have 5 spare spell points that you havent been able to use on staff skill beacause you cant afford it, i suggest this: 1 point to tree because it is great for blocking enemiies or leeching life. 1 point to dolly sacrefice because you will do more damage and therefore heal more, and it is also useful against enemy summons with a high earth resistance or if you need more hp and for some reason the inflatable cant help you. 3 points to knowledge of the dolls because when you're in trouble there's nothing like spamming dolls or even when you have a spare turn or 2 then creating a doll army can be nice. Apothneskaisnun (Apoth for short). Does anyone agree or disagree with this? I would like to find out. NB: im lvl 54 now, i got staff skill and have decided 2 max it instead of aggresive brambles, because of the massive 5ap needed. I am actually debating whether to level the block or the maddoll. Each are pretty good, and have an AP cost of 3 at level 5. I do disagree though with knowledge of dolls, simply because giving up 20str for a +summon isnt that bad. --- 08:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Sacrificial Doll I did invest in lev5 sac doll, and i'm not regretting it... lev 5 bramble and lev 5 sac doll allows you to fight both coco and pippin blops at low levels for example, giving you lots of xp... Also, i invested 3 spare spellpoints in lev 3 release (which is a lot cheaper then staff skill), which allows me to 'launch' sac dolls in the turn i summon then (sac doll 3AP, release 4AP) I would also like to add that any comments on earthquake or int sadi build should be reconsidered since EQ got nerfed... GreenSylvan Apothneskaisnun: i like the sound of that, i may try it out if i have some spare points lying around. Multiple comments from article Despite what most people say, it's very useful when lvling alone or in a big group and even on pvp (blocking sight and dodge rolls), as it can hold big mobs with a little cooldown (2 turns on lvl 5), an awesome hp (specially on high levels) and a lot of resistance and agility for dodge rolls. A good option after maxing Manifold Bramble. - Joodida "I'd say block is very useful....good for stopping monsters moving, good to keep u from geting hit, and also useful in Pvp on srams, to keep them from usin their traps on u, and for locating invisible monsters/people, since the block knows all, id say max to 5 later lvls, and get to 6 asap...can summon 1 every turn" - XKillerX "I believe that the tree can be very valualbe to a sadida, especially ones that prefer to atk from distance against mobs, since the monsters will atk the tree instead of u, so if u stay far enough away...then the monsters will never go after u...allowing u to just stand there and keep brambling...avoiding damage...i suggest lvl it to lvl 5 when u get - XKillerX "Poson wind is worth putting a couple points in after u reach lvl 100, since , take away any points u have release (i never use release anymore, if enemy comes at me, their funeral) and put some points on poison wind, u should have a set that takes away dmg done by the neut dmg, so u can cast poison and manifold in same turn (atleast) then next turn u can insol ur self, but it wouldnt hurt to just keep atkn instead, u should also get the sadida class boots, makes poison wind able to be cast 3 spaces away" - XKillerX "I wouldn't waste ur time lvln Aggressive, i did max it, but 10 lvls later i just forgot the points to make room for other spells, since u will be using bramble most of the time...i had 8ap at this point had gelano, but if u dont have gelano ull most likely at least have 7 ap, so u will bramble and manifold same turn...doing good constant dmg, not hoping only for a high roll, or ur turn is a waste" - XKillerX "Wild Grass is very useful when u first reach lvl 70, id say lvl it up A.S.A.P, ur gonna use wild a lot until u reach lvl 101...and if u have a descent amount of widom ull be pleased with making ur enemies stay far away from u...also useful against anything with good str res" - XKillerX If you are into PVPing this spell is crazy against anyone with range affected spells. I have had it destroy me many times in fights against sadis on my enu. - MrMunchie I myself find Aggressive Brambles Too much risky. Lots of battles are simply lost because aggresives quite often deal low damage. And if you are trying to save up points for something else i'd suggest skipping it. It becoms much more userful at lvl 150 when you can equip your class ring thus incrasing its crit rate. Root-Wings